Truth Revealed
by thunderbird
Summary: I am sorry to say the main reason I haven't updated this story and many others is due to the fact that my old computer crashed and burned litarlly. I want to continue this story as I too enjoyed writing it. Just give me time to rework my notes.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Naoko Takeushi owns Sailor Moon. I got the idea for this story from reading Beth-chan the ultimate H/U fan. Her story was called, 'Wizards in Japan at the Magical Room!' after reading this story I wanted to see what would happen if this story occurred the way I like my stories so I took it and ran with it! Most of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling, Naoko Takeushi, or Beth-chan the ultimate H/U fan. The only characters that do belong to me are Lily Potter who is Harry's twin sister, Sarah Riddle and Veryl Riddle! Please don't sue me as I have no money! One piece of info: Do to my creation of a sister for Harry, just picture that instead of only having brought Harry to the Dursleys, Hagrid also brought Lily as well.  
  
The Truth Revealed Written by thunderbird  
  
Part 1  
  
The summer of 2004 was not a very happy one for one Serena Tuskino. She was in a state of depression due to the fact that her tight group of friends gave her the cold shoulder after she left Darien. Darien. For some reason he started acting very strangely but she couldn't place her finger on it so she left him; commenting: when he grew up and acted like his old self again she would be back. Her friends, the inner scouts and their boyfriends, Darien's Generals, thought she was irresponsible for leaving him so they left her as well.  
  
Now she was left all alone save for her family who all owned a quaint little inn near downtown Tokyo. During the summers Serena and her brother Sammy would help out around the inn when they weren't busy trying to do their homework. Kenji Tuskino a well known wizard in Japan ran the desk while his wife Ilene cooked. This left the two Tuskino children to do the cleaning and busboy work After the break up earlier in the summer Serena lost contact with the others although she knew she would see them during the next school term at Yatazawa School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little did she know that things were going to get a lot more interesting in her life.  
  
"Serena honey would you please do me a favor and go get rooms 511, 512, and 513 ready we shall be having guests arrive within the hour!" Her father Kenji Tuskino said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Serena said.  
  
"And get your brother to help you too!" He added as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Alright!" Serena called back down the stairs.  
  
"Whose coming honey?" Ilene Tuskino asked coming into the room.  
  
"An old friend of mine! He said he's got important work to do here in Japan and he'll need a place to stay for him and his wife as well as for their children and three of their children's friends!" Kenji told her.  
  
"Oh I hope they can help Serena have fun again! Ever since those friends of hers abandoned her the poor child looks so depressed!" Ilene said.  
  
"As do I dear, as do I!" Kenji agreed.  
  
Meanwhile outside the Tokyo International Airport a man and his wife along with two of their children and three of their young friends were preparing to hail a cab in order to take them into the city.  
  
"Man Harry this is bloody brilliant! This city is huge!" One of the only two boys exclaimed.  
  
"Man Ron is it ever!" The other agreed.  
  
"It's too bad Draco couldn't come!" One of the three girls pouted.  
  
"Lily I doubt Malfoy would even want to be seen with us!" Harry told his sister.  
  
"Harry you don't know that for sure!" Lily protested.  
  
"Harry I'm applaud at you! Why would you say such a thing to your own sister?" Another one of the girls asked.  
  
"Sorry Hermione!" Harry said, he then turned to his sister and said, "Look Lily I know you like him and all so I won't degrade Draco in front of you but you have to admit that the guy can't stand Ron, Ginny, Hermione or myself!"  
  
"Alright everyone that is quite enough of that! We are here on urgent business for the Ministry of magic in England. They want us to find out all we can about the sailor scouts of this country!" Arthur Weasley said.  
  
"Dad I thought that the sailor scouts were a bunch of hogwash?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Ministry doesn't think so for they have heard a lot of things from both the Ministry here in Japan as well as for the muggle news papers!" Arthur said.  
  
"Well Lily and I haven't heard anything about these sailor scouts!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah the Dursleys never let us read news papers so we don't know anything that is going on in the world at all!" Lily added.  
  
"Not to worry once we get to our destination, I shall inform you as to all the information that the Ministry of Magic in both England and Japan have." Arthur Weasley told the two Potter children.  
  
"Thank you Mister Weasley!" Harry and Lily said in excitement.  
  
"Yes well the cab is here so let us go so I can get us all settled!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as they all got into their mode of transportation.  
  
Later that day after Serena had gotten the rooms ready like she was told too she went down and sat in the sitting room along with her brother Sammy. As they were sitting there sipping on some pumpkin juice they saw seven people walk into the inn. Two of them were adults a man with reddish brown hair and a woman with flame red hair. The other five were children all around Serena and Sammy's age. Two of the five kids looked like they might be related to the two adult. Another couple of the children looked like they might have been twins, and the last one a girl looked out of place with the whole group. When they came up to the registration desk Serena got up and walked over to the small group of people.  
  
"May I help you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Why yes miss I believe we have a reservation for the Weasley family and friends." The man said.  
  
"Yes sir just one moment please!" Serena said before going to the bottom of the stairs. She then proceeded to yell up the stairs, "Daddy the guests are here!"  
  
"Okay just one moment honey I'll be down in a second!" A voice yelled back down.  
  
With a smile Serena turned to the group of people with a smile on her face and said, "Dad will be with you in just a moment." She then proceeded to go around the registration desk and pull out a heavy book.  
  
A few seconds later and Kenji Tuskino walked down the stairs. "Sorry about that but one of the other guests had a problem that needed taking care of." He said.  
  
"No problem Kenji and might I say you are looking very good these days!" The other man said.  
  
"Yes it comes from having a wonderful life Arthur!" Kenji said as he stepped behind the desk.  
  
"Now let me see here Arthur I believe you made a reservation for seven and we've prepared three rooms for you and the children that are accompanying you!" Kenji said looking up from the book that was now open before him.  
  
"Yes that is right!" Arthur said confirming the reservation.  
  
"Very well then why don't I let you all get settled in then tonight at dinner I shall properly introduce you to my family." Kenji said.  
  
"That would be just wonderful my old friend!" Arthur agreed.  
  
"Good then why don't I have my son and daughter help you with your things! Serena, Sammy would you two please Show these fine people to their rooms and take their things as well!" Kenji commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Serena said.  
  
"But dad we can't carry all those bags!" Sammy said pointing to the bags on the floor by the feet of the new comers.  
  
"Sammy have you forgotten where you are? Accuo-Baggage carts!" Kenji said as he commanded two baggage carts to come towards the group.  
  
"Sorry dad!" Sammy said.  
  
"It is quite alright son! Now put the baggage on the carts and show these people to their rooms please!" Kenji said with a smile.  
  
"Alright!" The two Tuskino children said with a smile as they did as they were told. once they were done with the bags, Serena turned to the group and said, "Will you all please follow us?"  
  
With a nod the group of seven followed the two teens up the stairs.  
  
"I take it from Serena's yelling a few minute's ago our guests have arrived?" Ilene asked as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Serena and Sammy are showing them to their rooms now! I offered to introduce you all properly during dinner tonight." Kenji said smiling at his wife.  
  
"Ah then I shall prepare a nice dinner for tonight then!" Ilene said going back into the other room.  
  
"Alright!" Kenji said as he went back to work at the desk.  
  
Later that night in the dinning room the Tuskino's, The Weasley's and their guests sat and began to eat the delicious food. After dinner was done, Mrs. Tuskino poured tea for the grown-ups and passed around sodas to the children as everyone began introductions.  
  
"Well now since I run the place why don't I begin? Arthur, Molly I'd like you to meet my wife Ilene Tuskino and our two children Serena and Sammy!" Kenji said as he pointed to each of his family members.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you!" Ilene said with a smile.  
  
"Yes it is isn't it!" Molly Weasley said with her own smile.  
  
"Hello!" Both Tuskino children said in unison.  
  
"Hello to you both as well!" The two adults said smiling at such polite children.  
  
"Now then I suppose that it is my turn! Kenji, Ilene I'd like you to meet my wife Molly Weasley, Our son and daughter Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as for their three friends Hermione Granger, and Harry and Lily Potter!" Arthur said introducing his group.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Molly I know we shall be such good friends!" Irene said with a firm handshake.  
  
"Yes I'm sure we will!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Hi!" The five children said as one.  
  
"Hello!" Serena and Sammy said once again in unison.  
  
After a while when it got really late everyone decided to call it a night and head up to their rooms for the night.  
  
Unknown to the now sleeping people inside the inn, an evil shadowy person was watching this whole day take place with a sinister plan forming in his mind. Around him in the shadows were figures who were also draped in darkness.  
  
"Go and act as though nothing is wrong but continue to watch over the princess as you have been doing!" The evil being commanded.  
  
"Yes my lord!" Two of the figures said before disappearing from the room.  
  
"My lord do you really think we can trust them?" Another figure in the darkness asked.  
  
"Yes Pettigrew They are under my power so they can be trusted to obey my orders and then let us continue to observe these events for awhile longer!" the being said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well what do you think of my first chapter? I am very proud of this first of many chapters that will soon follow! Please read and review as I would love to hear from you on your thoughts as to this chapter! The next chapter will be coming soon!  
  
Thunderbird 


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Naoko Takeushi owns Sailor Moon. I got the idea for this story from reading Beth-chan the ultimate H/U fan. Her story was called, 'Wizards in Japan at the Magical Room!' after reading this story I wanted to see what would happen if this story occurred the way I like my stories so I took it and ran with it! Most of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling, Naoko Takeushi, or Beth-chan the ultimate H/U fan. The only characters that do belong to me are Lily Potter who is Harry's twin sister, Sarah Riddle and Veryl Riddle! Please don't sue me as I have no money! One piece of info: Do to my creation of a sister for Harry, just picture that instead of only having brought Harry to the Dursleys, Hagrid also brought Lily as well.

AN: Thank you for the reviews that I've gotten for Part 1 of The Truth Revealed I appreciate your thoughts on what you'd like to see but I've already figured out the pairings for this story and the sequal as well. You see my version is also based on characters and relationships my brother put together as well as characters he made up!

AN: I want to thank Beth-chan for all the idea's she gave me in this chapter that I put into making this chapter come about!

Pairings are as follows:

Serena Tuskino/Darien Shields

Amy Mizuno/Zack Kurata

Rei Hino/Justin Tanaka

Lita Kino/Nathan Sanada

Mina Aino/Kevin Fukada

Amara Ten'ou/Michelle Kei'ou

Hotaru Tomoe/Sammy Tuskino

Trista Mei'ou/Remus(In Sequal)

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Lily Potter/Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

The Truth Revealed

Written by thunderbird

Part 2

The next morning Serena Tuskino as well as for her brother were down in the sitting room working diligently on some of their homework when Harry Potter and the other teens that came with him came into the room.

"Good morning Serena and Sammy." Harry said.

"Good morning!" Sammy said before going back to his studies.

"Don't mind Sammy he's just got a paper to write for...hmm what class was that again Sammy?" Serena asked.

"It's for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class Serena!" Sammy said.

"Really bloody brilliant so whose your teacher and what's the paper on?" Ron Weasley asked.

"Our teacher is Professor Draconia, the paper is suppose to be about the Sailor Scouts and their contribution towards Japan and Serena did you finish it yet?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy I've had mine done since the second week we were home!" Serena told him.

"Your serious!" Sammy asked looking up from his things.

"Yes Sammy I do have more home work than you being that I'm about to be in my sixth year!" Serena said.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Sammy said sheepishly.

"Anyway would you guys tell us about the Sailor Scouts to the best of your ability?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Yes please I'd like to know too!" Ginny Weasley added.

"Ginny I believe we'd all like to know about the Sailor Scouts." Lily Potter said admiring her young friends eagerness.

"Well let me see I guess the story should begin back when I was fourteen! I was at home when this happened but a friend of mine a muggle by the name of Molly Osaka was the first to be involved in an attack by what we've come to call the scouts enemies the Dark Kingdom. The reports said that Sailor Moon saved Molly, her mother and the patrons from an energy sucking creature later to be called a youma by the Sailor Scouts. As time progressed Sailor Moon was joined by Sailor Mercury then Sailor Mars. They eventually won against a man by the name of Jadite then a man known as Maxfield Stanton later to be known as Nephlite appeared.

"Later that month Molly told me that an evil looking woman in a uniform similar to Nephlite's had three youma's kill him. The day after Nephlite died the scouts got another member by the name of Sailor Jupiter when this evil woman attacked another muggle known as Game Machine Joe. Molly found out the next day that her name was Zoisite. It appeared that Zoisite was attacking people for some kind of crystal, seven in all. Anyway I'm not sure but I believe after about a week Zoisite messed up because then a man known as Malacite showed up along with a man who was also helping the scouts who apparently was brainwashed as near as I can figure to destroy the scouts.

"Two weeks later something happened in the northern regions of the planet and the scouts weren't heard from for about a month when a new evil arrived to attack Tokyo. First Sailor Moon showed up then the other scouts but instead of the man who helped them the first time who was known as Tuxedo Mask, a man known as The Moonlight Knight showed up to help, after they stopped that evil another batch of evil beings arrived to destroy our city," Serena said.

"Wasn't that when Rini showed up sis'?" Sammy asked, breaking into his sister's story.

"Yes Sammy that's when Rini showed up anyway as I was saying I don't know much about the evil people that arrived then but the scouts soon managed to save the world again. Next a new evil arrived along with three new scouts, I'm not sure who the bad guys were but the name of the scouts were Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. Heck one time on my birthday the scouts enemies came after me and if it wasn't for the scouts I might not be here anymore! The scouts eventually beat this group as well then another evil calling themselves the Dark Moon circus arrived after that a rouge group of scouts attacked the scouts here in Japan. All of which were beaten by the scouts and then after that the scouts all vanished." Serena said finishing her tale.

"Thanks for telling us about the scouts Serena," Harry said.

"Your welcome guys," Serena said with a smile.

"Does anyone know what happened to the scouts?" Lily asked.

"No Lily and that's why we are here to find out what happened to them and if they are still around only in hiding until they are needed again!" Arthur Weasley said as he and Molly Weasley entered the room along with Kenji and Ilene Tsukino.

"So this is a business trip?" Kenji asked his friend.

"Yes the Ministry of Magic in England wants Molly and me to find out what happened to the sailor scouts and if they will come back or not. They also want us to find out what they really are!" Arthur said.

"What do you mean by what they really are Mister Weasley?" Sammy asked.

"He means Sammy that their Ministry wants to know if the scouts are muggles or witches right Mister Weasley," Serena said.

"Correct Serena that is it exactly!" Arthur said.

"Well now that we have everyone settled in why don't we have Serena show your children and their friends around Tokyo that is if you want to take a break dear?" Ilene asked.

"Yeah I sure could use one!" Serena said placing all her stuff in a pile off to the side.

"Hey what about me?" Sammy asked.

"What about you son? It's you turn to do the daily chores today remember?" Kenji asked his son.

"Oh man dad can't I go too? I'll do them when I get back?" Sammy asked.

"Sorry Sammy but Serena did them yesterday and it wouldn't be fair if I let you off for part of the day when she didn't get off not doing them the other day!" Kenji said.

"Yes sir! Bye guys!" Sammy said as he put his stuff up to go do his chores.

"Well now that, that's over with Serena go ahead and show the others around alright!" Ilene told her daughter.

"Yes ma'am come on guys!" Serena said leaving the room.

"Yeah!" The others said following Serena out as well.

"Well Molly and I should be off now!" Arthur said.

"Good luck you guys!" Kenji and Ilene said.

"Thanks!" Arthur and Molly and leaving soon after.

Elsewhere later that day around noon after exploring half of the area Serena took her new friends to the local park.

"So Serena what year are you in and will you tell us about your school?" Harry asked.

"Um I just finished my fifth year and now I'm getting ready to go into my sixth year. Sammy will be starting his fifth year next term. We go to the Yatazawa School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and our teachers are Professor Draconia who teaches the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Allegra who teaches Charms, Professor Alexandra who teaches Transfiguration, Professor Warren who teaches Potions, Professor Highlander who teaches flying and is also the coach for our Quidditch games at school, and our Headmistress is Professor Yakanasser. Now that I've told you about my school why don't you guys tell me about yours?" Serena asked.

"Okay Ron, Hermione Lily, and I will be starting our sixth year next term while Ginny will be starting her fifth year. We got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and our teachers are Professor Snape who teaches Potions, Professor Remus who teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration, Professor Flich who teaches Charms, Porfessor Madam Hooch who teaches flying and is the coach for our Quidditch games at school, and our Headmaster is Professor Dumbledore. I think that's all!" Harry said.

"Not quite Harry! Serena what are the names of your houses? Ours are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Yeah and we're all in Gryffindor's house!" Lily said right proudly.

"Let's see there's Megami, Utena, Shi, and Terra. My brother and I are both in Megami!" Serena said.

"Wow that's so cool! But it's pretty much lunch time and I'm hungry is anyone else?" Ginny asked.

"Tell you what since I'm getting hungry myself why don't I take you to a local place where all the teens go to eat and hang out?" Serena said with a smile.

"Bloody brilliant let's go!" Ron said.

"Alright then follow me!" Serena said leading the group out of the park.

A few minutes later and Serena and her new friends walked into the Crown Game and Juice Bar.

"Wow this is a big place!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah some of my old friends and I use to spend time here before we got into a huge fight!" Serena said remembering the fight she and the other inner scouts got into.

"Are you okay Serena?" Lily asked.

"I'll be fine!" Serena said.

Just then the doors to the arcade opened up and in walked Darien Shields.

"Serena we need to talk!" he said.

"I think we said all we needed to say last summer!" Serena told him.

"No you said all you had to say last summer but I'm not finished yet!" Hhe hissed.

"Darien please I can't do this with you anymore! I told you last summer that I loved you still and I still do but I can't be with you when your acting like someone I don't even know!" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"So you just decided to break up with me because I'm not acting like what you want me to act like you like piece of..." Darien yelled as he brought his hand up to slap her across the face.

"Don't you dare hit her!" Harry and the others ordered.

"Mind your own business you stupid idiots!" Darien hissed.

From a secluded spot in the restaurant of the arcade two patrons couldn't believe how Darien was acting. Zack Kurata and his girlfriend Amy Mizuno felt bad for ever taking Darien's side when he and Rei told them that Serena dumped him. Now they knew she only did it because he wasn't behaving like himself. Zack was the first to get up and head towards the others.

"Darien please I only meant that you weren't acting like yourself." Serena cried.

"I'll show you what not acting like myself means you piece of crap!" Darien said slapping her across the face.

Almost immediately after Darien slapped Serena a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Darien's face.

"You know Darien when you said that Serena up and dumped you for no reason I believed you because you were my friend but now I see that Serena was right to do it the way you're acting now! I will not allow you to ever touch Serena like that again!" Zack informed his so called friend.

"Serena are you okay?" A soft spoken voice asked from beside Serena.

"Amy!" Serena stated when she turned to find Amy standing next to her.

"Yeah sorry that we didn't believe you when you told us why you broke it off with Darien!" Amy said crestfallen.

"It's alright your here now Ames!" Serena said with a sad smile.

"I'll be back Serena count on it!" Darien said leaving the arcade.

"And I'll be here protecting her from your ass!" Zack said rubbing his sore fist.

"You alright Zack?" Serena asked.

"Yeah just my pride in that doofus!" he answered.

"Hey Serena what was all that about and who are your two apparent friends?" Harry asked.

"That was my ex-boyfriend although I want him back I don't want to be around him when he's like that! These two are Zack Kurata and his girlfriend as well as one of my best-friends Amy Mizuno. Amy, Zack these guys are staying at my family's Inn while they are here. This is Harry and his sister Lily Potter, Ron and his sister Ginny Weasley, and their friend Hermione Granger." Serena said introducing the two groups.

"Nice to meet you all!" Amy and Zack said.

"Likewise!" The other group said in unison.

"Could we get some food now I'm starved!" Ginny whined.

"You know Serena I never thought I'd see the day when someone would be just like you when it comes to food!" Amy said jokingly.

"Hey Amy I haven't been like that for a while now!" Serena protested.

"I know, I know! Come on you guys can join us at our table." Amy said.

"You know Amy after we're done eating you and Zack should come back to the Inn because you could help out around the place!" Serena said.

"Serena are you sure about that?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione there's something else you should know. Amy is a witch and Zack is a wizard." Serena said low enough so no one else could hear.

"Yeah we'll tell you more about it later!" Zack said.

"Yes we will and Serena I think we'd love to go over there with you and catch up on old times and make up for the hurt we put you through!" Amy added.

"Good then let's go eat!" Serena said.

Later that afternoon Serena and the others along with Amy and Zack arrive at the Inn and almost immediately Amy and Zack are confronted by Kenji and Ilene.

"Serena why are they here?" Kenji asked referring to Amy and Zack.

"Dad please they are my friends!" Serena said.

"But honey they betrayed your friendship!" Ilene said backing up her husband.

"Mom, Dad they said they were sorry for that!" Serena tried to defend them.

"Serena dear saying something and actually meaning it are two different things." Ilene said.

"Mister and Mrs. Tuskino you can believe what they say, because Zack and Amy protected Serena from Darein who hit her." Harry said.

"What that boy hit you!" Kenji yelled.

"Easy dear they did stop it from getting worse!" Ilene said.

"Very well then Amy and Zack you both may stay here but I better never hear that you've hurt my daughter like you did last time ever again understand me!" Kenji said.

"Yes sir!" They both agreed.

It was at that time that Arthur and Molly walked in.

"Any luck?" Kenji asked.

"Afraid not Kenji there appears not to be very much on the disappearance of the scouts." Arthur said.

"Excuse me but why are you looking for stuff about the sailor scouts?" Amy asked looking a little pale.

"They're here to find out why the scouts vanished without a trace and if they are ever coming back!" Serena told her friend.

"Ah I see well then good luck to you!" Amy said.

"Thank you young lady and who might you and the gentleman be might I ask?" Arthur asked.

"These are Serena's friends Amy Mizuno and Zack Kurata." Ilene said.

"Well then Amy and Zack it's very nice to meet you both!" Arthur said.

"You too sir!" they both said.

"Hey Amy, Zack let's go up to my room and we can do our home work together!" Serena said.

"Sure why not!" the other two said.

With that Serena grabbed her school stuff and the three of them went upstairs.

"Perhaps you should get to work on your homework as well kids!" Arthur said.

"Okay!" The other kids said leaving the room.

Meanwhile in a mansion somewhere in Romania the evil being had a sinister smile on his lips.

"What has you in a good mood master?" Pettigrew asked the shadowy figure.

"I'm in a good mood Pettigrew because that little princess and her friends don't know that the prince of Earth in under my control and he'll stay that way along with my other little puppet! Speaking of which make sure she has her orders!" The figure said.

"Yes sir!" Pettigrew said leaving the room.

"Sorry little princess but even with one of your scouts back in the fold along with her lover you still won't succeed in beating me!" The figure said laughing.

To be continued...

Well there you have it part 2 is done and I've already informed you that Darien is being controlled by the evil being in the shadows. I am also guessing you all know who that being is now right! Yes it is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Part 3 will be out as soon as I plan it out and work it past Beth-chan!

Thunderbird


End file.
